The Fury of Saunders
by Jayjet777
Summary: one giant Fury reference, minus the death. (One shot)


A match between Saunders high and Kuromorimine was coming to a close. The fighting was fierce, and it looked as if Kuro was going to come out on top. The Saunders girls, learning from fighting with and against Kuro, used what they did to turn the tide of the battle. Maho was forced to retreat and resort to ambush tactics to eliminate the rest of the tanks. Only 1 Tiger stood between Kay and victory.

The 4 Sherman tanks, Two M4's, one M4A1 (W)76, and a Sherman Firefly, were moving towards the area of the last known position of the Tiger. "This match is nearly over you know." Kay said over the radio. "Yeah, I wonder how someone could hide that big of a tank. Must be some good camo." Arisa stated. "Also, I'm kind of glad we did a mix-up of the commanders, your style is a lot different than mine Naomi." Naomi didn't answer, she was busy trying to look for that tiger. The four tanks kept on pushing until they came to the edge of a forest, which had a country road running along the edge. "Make a right here, let's just keep going to the west." Naomi said. "Roger!"

Ten minutes passed since they got on the road, with no sign of the Tiger anywhere. "Ugh, this is so boring, I want some action!" Kay said over the radio. "Yeah, no kidding. I wonder if we missed the tiger? Maybe we should double back." Kay suggested. Again, Naomi was silent, ready on the gun in case she spotted that tank. Then a cannon could be heard going off in the distance, followed the sound of a sheman engine getting destroyed. "Tank 4 is out!" "That was an 88, it her! Reverse and left stick!" She ordered. The three tanks reversed and turned left, facing the frontal armor towards the still unseen tank. "Where the hell is she?!" Kay asked. Another shell fell short, in between Kay and Naomi's tank. "I've got her, Tiger, 800 yards. Arisa, start throwing some smoke in her face!" She ordered. "R-roger!" The 76 Sherman fired a smoke shell, impacting the ground near the German heavy tank. "Fire when ready!" Kay's Tank opened up, also firing smoke. "Alright, stop the tanks!" Naomi shouted. The group of tanks stopped reversing and waited for their next order.

Meanwhile in the tiger, Maho was trying to come up with a plan to counter the Sherman's. She came up with one, and prepped the tank. "Driver get ready. Load Armor piercing." She said. She saw the Three shermans starting to charge at her. "Tank Forwards!" She ordered and the tiger moved into the open, slowly advancing. "New target, 700 yards. Open fire." She said.

"Arisa get inside!" Kay shouted. "Roger!" She said. She got inside moments before an 88mm round sailed above her tank. "That was close! 500 yards fire!" Alisa told her gunner. She opened fire, the shell hit the tiger, bouncing off the frontal armor. "What do you want Kay?!" Her gunner asked. "AP, AP, Smash her!" The three tanks opened fire, all the shots bounced off the tiger.

"600 yards, Fire!" The 88mm hit Alisa's tank, knocking it out. "We lost, Arisa! God Damnit!" Kay shouted. "I forgot how much of beast the tiger was." Naomi's driver stated. "Kay, flank right, Flank Right!" Naomi ordered. "Traverse left!" "New target, 11 o'clock. 500 yards." Naomi started to feel a bit scared, though she hid it well. "Come on, line me up for a shot, she's lining up on Kay!" Naomi said. The tiger fired again, knocking out the M4. "We're out!" "Come on, ladies, it's up to us. We're the last one left." Naomi said.

"Stop the tank." Maho said. "And, reverse." The tiger started to back up, almost keeping pace with the sherman. The turret lined up and, still on the move, she ordered the next shot. The shell hit the upper rear part of the firefly, bouncing off the upper hull. "Switch to manual! We're still in this fight!" Naomi the thought of something risky. "Get us on her back side, I only need one shot." The Sherman started to gain ground on the tiger, eventually getting close to the rear of the tank. "She Is lining up on us!" Her .30 caliber gunner said. "Round away!" the firefly fired, its shell going just over the engine deck. "Stop!" The driver hit the brakes, just as the tiger fired, the shell scraping the front plate. "It's ok, reverse!" The Sherman reversed, giving Naomi the shot she needed. "Round away!" The shell entered the engine from point blank range. The engine sputtered and died, the crew of the firefly breathed a sigh of relief. "Tank destroyed, good fight everyone." Naomi said. She climbed out the tank, where she was met by the cold stare from Maho.


End file.
